custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunter's Tale
The Hunter's Tale is a story detailing how Dranju came to work for Nikon. Story Chapter 1 One dead body. Two. Three. The bodies fell from Dranju's blades. The young Zarakan killed like a maniac. Dranju, being 16 in the years of his species, was an impressive killer. Suddenly, the gangs leader came in. "So, your the one who's been killing my grunts? HA HA HA! You are short, and not strong, I can't believe my eyes, no this can't be the right guy!" Said the Criminal. Dranju was used to this insulting. "Most people say that. Then they realize that I am a threat. My sword in their head is proof enough for them. Any last words?" "Yes," The Gangster started "you are short, young, reckless, and stupid. I had to have some bad goons to have you beat-" "What's that? My blade interrupted, how rude." Dranju walked slowly into the club. The club was basically a place where people met to discuss "buisness" Dranju found his employer and walked towards him. "So you killed him?" "Are my skills not proof enough?" " Very well, here's your payment." The employer slid a small bag across the counter. "I am going to do something i rareley do: Thank you, Nektann, for such a large payment." "The pleasure is mine." Responded the Skakdi Dranju walked towards his ship. The Treader ''was a middle sized boat, but had more weapons than a Skakdi fortress. It could easily take on a full fledged war fleet, and come out with a few scratches. It was Dranju's pride and joy, killing criminals since it's creation. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The booming of guns. followed by the cracking and pounding of metal. Dranju realized it was a good oppurtunity to make money. To make the first approach would be wrong. Luckily for him, he was a well known bounty hunter, known for effectivness. He was however known for his costlyness. A desperate green Skadi, one Dranju presumed was of Air. "Hello," The Skakdi began "I am Freztrak, Skakdi of Plantlife. I have an offer. 100,000 widgets to kill as many attackers as you can." Dranju was a good negotiator however. "300,500." "300,500! I lose money! 200, 500." "300,000." "Fine." Dranju loved desperate victims. He knew that they would pay any amount he wanted. He overshot at first to get to a more reasonable price. Dranju was smart. He knew brute strength wouldn't solve everything. He relied more on agility and tactics. ---- "Fire!" BOOM! "Fire!" BOOM! "Fire" BOOM! The process repeated. Deathax wasn't used to this type of attack. He was used attacking individuals. ---- Dranju was running towards his ship. He took a left at the docks. What he saw did not please him. He saw his ship in peices. He had spent years modifying that ship just so it would be near indestructible. And to see it be destroyed in a fifthly place like Zakaz was too much for him to bear. He took some sort of watercraft and charged out. He searched for the lead ship and found it. He knew what he had to do. He had to kill the Captain. Chapter 2 Dranju propelled himself onto one of the guns not being used. He dug his blades into the side of the ship, no easy task because the ship's armor was extremely thick, but Dranju managed to get through. He launched himself onto the deck. What he saw was disturbing. Bipedal, walking, clawed, ''lizards. These were most likely monsters from the furthest reaches of Tarturus. Dranju looked for the captain's quaters, he found them in the center of the ship. He steathily walked towards them, which wasn't easy without much cover. The monsters spoted him and charge. Dranju jumped on one and rammed his blade through his head. The other creatures were stunned, and Dranju knew never to waste an oppurtunity. He hacked his way through the lizards. Suddenly vines started to incase the ships, as did stone, earth, fire, water, ice, iron, air. The Skakdi had clearly gotten over their suprise. ______________________________________________________________ Nektann sunk the ship. Then another, then another. Whatever was sailing these boats clearly couldn't swim. _______________________________________________________________ Dranju lept onto one of the vines. He would take out the creatures from here, so they couldn't attack him back. Suddenly, the boat started to sink. Dranju hoped this would kill the captain of this ship. _________________________________________________________________ Deathax looked at the sinking ship. He had to get away. He disintegrated all of his Tezors, and teleported to saftey. Chapter 3 Dranju had no idea what had happened. He had been killing scaly monsters one second, and they were all gone the next. Trivia *The crimelord describibng Dranju was inspired by a scene in The Nightmare Before Christmas. *The reason Deathax destroyed his Tezors was so nobody knew of their exsistence. Characters *Deathax *Dranju *Nektann *Freztrak (Created by Chicken Bond) *Tezors